


Albatross

by catcher in the light (journeycat)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/catcher%20in%20the%20light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albatross, <i>noun</i>: a continuing problem that makes it difficult or impossible to do or achieve something. Takes place during Episode 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albatross

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself not to get invested in an anime that is obviously not going to end well, and yet here I am, suffering anyway! *flicks light switch on and off* Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell!

“I have to say, this is a pretty interesting scheme you’ve thought up. It better work or my goose is cooked—or my chicken, rather.”

“It will,” Avilio said, but he was only half-listening to Nero. He was more concerned about the suit laid out on the bed before him. He didn’t have many clothes and certainly none so fine as a suit, so he had borrowed one from Volpe. He hadn’t worn one since the last Sunday we went to church with his family, and his father had always done his tie. _It’s time I teach you to do it yourself_ , Testa said, not long before that night, _but then your mother and I would have to admit you’re growing up_. 

No. It wouldn’t do to think of that now.

“Hm? What’s wrong, you don’t like the suit? Beggars can’t be choosers, you know.”

Avilio shook off the thought and began to undress. He glanced askance at Nero, who was pulling on his crisp white shirt. His chest was bare underneath, trousers riding low on his hips so that the taut muscles of his abdomen were on display. He’d been drawn to them again and again when they were on the run, and he’d assumed it was just the novelty of being alone with Nero, of living together with another human being after so many years alone. But now it was almost like a habit, sneaking these peeks just to catch a glimpse of hard, flexing muscle.

Nero finished buttoning his shirt and fiddled with his bowtie in the mirror. He looked surprisingly cheerful for a lamb about to enter the lion’s den. He caught his eye in the mirror and quirked his mouth up in a small smile. Avilio quickly turned away to continue dressing until all that was left was the tie. He awkwardly slung it around his neck and attempted to knot it. He knew he botched it as soon as he began. The end result was a very ugly tangle of green fabric. Avilio picked at the knot with his fingernails until he managed to unravel it. 

A hand reached over his shoulder to pluck it out of his grasp. Avilio shot a glare behind him, but Nero only grinned.

“What did the tie ever do to you?” he teased. “Turn around, I’ll do it, otherwise we’ll be here all day waiting for you to figure it out.”

Avilio reluctantly complied. He lifted his chin for Nero to slip the tie around his neck. This close their otherwise negligible height difference seemed so much greater with Nero looming over him, the scent of whiskey on his breath. His eyes were bluer than Avilio had thought, and he traced the jutting edge of his cheekbones down to his mouth right in front of his eyes.

“Ah,” Nero said, “I messed up. Come closer and let me start over.”

Instead of waiting for Avilio to move on his own, he jerked the tie forward and brought him flush against him. This time, though Nero’s hands were working under his chin, his blue eyes were staring directly down at Avilio’s face. He suddenly very aware of how warm it was. Nero tightened the finished knot up to his neck, but instead of letting go he pulled the tie up toward him, bringing Avilio’s face closer as well. Ah, his smell, raw sweat under fading cologne, it provoked some great, unidentifiable emotion in him akin to rage.

“Shall I show you how to take it off, too?” Nero asked.

His low voice sent chills down Avilio’s spine. Neither of them looked away as Nero slowly loosened the tie and slid it off his neck. It fell forgotten to the floor. Nero kept one hand under his chin to hold it up. It was so hot, so hot—even without the tie, Avilio could barely breathe. That emotion was clawing its way through his body and setting fire to his bones.

“You’ve been watching me,” Nero said. “Acting all sly as if I wouldn’t notice.”

He ran a thumb over Avilio’s mouth. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest, and he still somehow found enough coherency to speak. “Doesn’t that mean you were watching me, too?”

Nero swore and yanked Avilio’s head back by his hair to expose the curve of his neck. He didn’t even have time to react before Nero’s mouth found his pulse like a knife. He hissed at his nipping teeth, his goatee scratching against his skin, and his own hands tangled in Nero’s coarse, thick hair. Nero kissed his way down his neck, popping open the buttons on his shirt to continue down his chest. His belly twitched when his tongue traced a circle around his navel. He couldn’t think, he’d gone stupid from this unknown monster inside him, the one that made his fingers tighten in Nero’s hair and press his face eagerly against his groin. This was the complete opposite of what should be happening, but then Nero was taking him in his mouth, stroking him with his tongue, and he couldn’t really remember what was supposed to be happening, anyway.

Avilio realized he was sinking—or rather, Nero’s demanding hands were tugging him down like a riptide, until he was sitting with his back against the bed. Nero leaned over him with his teeth bared in a feral grin.

“Your eyes drive me crazy, you know that?” he said. “Even now they’re mean and full of contempt, but somehow that excites me even more. Come on, do me, too, and show me what your eyes look like then.”

Avilio thought Nero’s eyes were exciting, too, the way they eagerly dilated when Avilio unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He had no idea what he was doing so he tried to emulate Nero as best he could, watching his eyes to gauge his reaction as he took his shaft in, wrapped his tongue around it, nodding his head up and down. It must have been exactly what Nero wanted because his breathing hitched and intensified, his eyelids drooping into a deceptively sleepy look that belied his intense stare. Avilio’s gnawing hunger grew worse.

“Touch yourself,” Nero said, his voice so hoarse it was unrecognizable. “I want to see your eyes when you come.”

His words were like a spell Avilio couldn’t disobey. He stupidly flinched at his own hand, but his touch didn’t feel like his own under Nero’s devouring gaze; all he could think about was the way Nero’s mouth had felt, how his eyes were just as provocative as his hands. Something about Avilio must have aroused Nero, too—maybe it was his frantic masturbation, or his eager tongue—because his breathing was shallow and his hand was pushing his head more quickly and shallowly on his cock, and still those heavy eyes did not look away. They watched him masturbate with a cock in his mouth and they loved it as much as he did, and before he knew it he was shuddering, choking out gasps, but it wasn’t until Nero shoved his face all the way down on him and ejaculated in his mouth with a soft noise that Avilio finally came.

He sat back, trying to collect himself as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had swallowed without thinking and now the bitter aftertaste of semen lingered on his tongue and the back of his throat. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

To his surprise, Nero leaned forward and kissed him, the first time he had done so. He was unexpectedly tender. When he pulled away, he was frowning a little.

“On second thought, that was not a good idea,” he said. “I forgot you’d just had a mouthful of—ugh, I think I can taste it.”

“Gross.”

“I’m sorry, where was _your_ mouth a minute ago?”

Avilio scowled up at him, but Nero just countered with a benign smile. “You think anyone will notice if we don’t show up?” he said. “Let’s take a nap instead. Volpe won’t mind sitting in the barrel for another day or two.”

Avilio ignored him as he got dressed, and Nero finally signed and followed suit. He even knotted Avilio’s tie without incident, though he wore an annoying smile while he did so.

“You ready?” Nero said. His eyes were so blue. “Don Orco awaits.”

 _Not good_ , Avilio thought. _He’s too close, he’s getting too close. Stop him before it’s too late_. “Let’s go,” he said.


End file.
